


Floodwaters

by BlackHunter666



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natural Disasters, Protecting Humans, flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfamiliar battle but still a victory as far as the few surviving Autobots were concerned. Weeks of hard work paid off for them, helping to repair the damage done by Cemetery Wind and the Battle for Hong Kong. They were a global headline for all the right reasons and that felt incredible for all of them. </p><p>I have no idea what this was meant to be, it came to me in a dream and demanded to be written</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floodwaters

An unfamiliar battle but still a victory as far as the few surviving Autobots were concerned. Weeks of hard work paid off for them, helping to repair the damage done by Cemetery Wind and the Battle for Hong Kong. They were a global headline for all the right reasons and that felt incredible for all of them. No one knew for certain just how many lives had been saved by the efforts of the four Autobots, the numbers were still being calculated but they were being celebrated as the heroes of this disaster. They had stepped right into the middle of a devastating flood and rescued countless people from the rising waters and from the apartment blocks where they were trapped.

Hound had even turned his technical skills towards turning the water away, blasting through to a forgotten cave network below the ground and draining the water before it could do too much damage. He couldn't stop the water but his efforts at least managed to ease the flow and reduce damage to the city. The diversion even managed to protect a couple of pockets of high ground within the city, giving the locals some hope that their city could be salvaged from this mess.

Drift put his aerial form to good use, accepting the baskets the rescue crew offered him and ferrying people back to the refuge centres further inland. Even he lost count of his flight hours, far too busy trying to reach as many people as possible and bring them in safely. Unlike the normal rescue helicopters, he could carry three baskets and had space inside for a dozen people and his enhanced sensors meant that no one was in any danger with him.

Crosshairs surprised everyone, wading out into the floodwaters with several rescue boats swarming around him. Reaching up, he lifted people down from their balconies and set them safely in the boats, using his coat to mitigate any waves whipped up by the wind and protecting the people behind his bulk. Once the boats were full, he towed them back to the shallows and stood guard as the shaken people made their way to the higher ground.

Bumblebee never hesitated either, plunging into the rushing water and carrying people to safety across his frame. They clung to every available surface, covering him in a rainbow of fabric as he trekked back and forth through the muddy waters. So gentle with his passengers, he would make his way up onto the higher ground and sink to his knees, depositing them all on the ground and watching over them as they walked away.

Even when the human rescuers went off shift to eat and rest, the Autobots continued their efforts, determined not to quit until everyone had been pulled from the floodwaters and were safe at one of the many refuge centres around the area. When every last human and animal had been pulled from the water, the Autobots paused for a few hours to refuel and tend to the minor damage they had sustained from debris before getting back to work.

Creating drainage channels and putting up barriers to direct the water away from buildings, they worked endlessly to protect as much of the city as they could. Some buildings were already far too unsteady for occupation but most of the buildings were still safe for people to return to once the waters finished draining out of the area. Using makeshift tools or their own hands, the Autobots gave their all to this city, determined that it would return to the locals as soon as possible so the rebuilding could begin.

Finally the streets re-emerged from the water and the true extent of the damage could be seen but still the Autobots refused to rest. Shifting debris and clearing away the mud, they made the city safe and watched as people started to return to their homes to evaluate the damage done and start the clean up. Even here the Autobots found ways to help out, creating buckets from scrap metal and dragging away all the damaged items that no one could use.

With the cleanup well underway, the Autobots found an open area to rest and settled, watching the humans doing the delicate work around their homes and businesses. Considering returning to the Yeager farm to relax and settle back into a watchful peace, the quartet decided to stay a bit longer and willingly stretched out for interviews and photos for the news reports about the flood and the aftermath.


End file.
